


Seeking Leora

by Satashi



Category: Mage & Demon Queen (Webcomic)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Non-Canon Relationship, Sex, Side Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:08:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26017792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satashi/pseuds/Satashi
Summary: (Non-canonical) Chapter 8.5 of my Seeking story. Malori and Leora share an intimate night together. Full of emotion, kisses, and love-making.
Relationships: Malori/Leora
Comments: 7
Kudos: 83





	Seeking Leora

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think I need to mention this because the Mage and Demon Queen fandom is really amazing, but I will anyway just in case. The words and phrases used to describe Leora in this story are words that I am completely okay with being used to describe myself. If you didn't know, I'm mtf as well <3 So please enjoy this story to its fullest without worry if anything is politically correct enough or not :p 
> 
> Also this is NOT CANON in my Seeking story. This is just a side-story because Leora needs some love, and I wanna give her some love dangit!

Looking away a moment, I collected myself enough to move over and open my arms up for the princess before me. Leora slowly slid under the covers after moving the platter to her nightstand so she could hug me. Feeling the gentle embrace, I allowed the stress of everything to finally overcome me. Losing my magic, my voice, dying and barely being given a second chance, and now being forced to choose the future of not only my life, but also those around me... Everything that I bottled up broke lose all at once and I began to silently sob out onto Leora’s neck. “It’s okay… It’s okay, sweetheart.” The princess held me close and gently smoothed out my red hair with her hand. “I have you. I won’t let anything hurt the woman I love.”

**Seeking Leora**

**By:**

**Satashi**

Malori sniffed and nodded lightly against the princess. Although still not sure why the girl was so infatuated with her, it felt good to be embraced at the moment. Despite her strong will, the brash and abrasive desire to fight and overcome everything, she had been stripped of all her power. If just for a moment, she needed comfort. She could be brave tomorrow.

“Malori...” Leora carefully leaned back enough to rest their foreheads together. “We’ll get through this. You’re strong, but until you are able to stand again, I’ll protect you. Then, when you get back to full power, I’ll count on you to be my savior once more... okay?”

The words were just what she wanted to hear. Encouraging but letting her have the weak moment at the same time. A small nod came, making Leora nod as well since they were touching. The two looked at each other for a moment before blue eyes went soft, a caring smile on her face. “Malori... I missed you.”

The shift in mood was sudden but also natural. Lying in bed together, both of them freshly smelling like scented soaps and shampoo, they each felt the atmosphere building. ‘ _What do I do?_ ’ Malori’s mind wondered as a finger moved up to shift some hair from her face. ‘ _To her it has been a week with me laying on my deathbed... to me it’s been not even an hour since I last saw her..._ ’

“My love...” Leora tilted her head, using her nose to gently encourage Malori’s up a little so her lips would be in reach. Just before they touched, she hesitated. “...May I kiss you?”

Being asked was something new. Every time she wanted affection, she had to fight for it, beg or tease or trick her way into getting it. Granted, Velverosa was starting to become more and more open to the idea, but being _offered_ love...

A short nod came before she could stop herself. Soft lips on hers, a sweet, intoxicating scent of fruits lingering on their mouths. A second kiss came, followed by a third. Leora pulled the mage close, sliding their legs in an intertwined mess and pressing their chests together in a hug. Their hips were kept separate, the princess scooting back a little to ensure they weren’t touching there.

When the two parted, heavy breathing brushed over each other’s mouths. The scent of peach and strawberry mixed together for a moment, before Leora gave in once more. Slender fingers ran through silken hair, her thumb and forefinger caressing the mage’s ear in a gentle rub. “I love you, Malori.” The words brought a gasp with the sincerity of them. Even if she could reply, the mage’s lips were claimed once again.

Losing herself in desire wasn’t something Malori ever thought she would find herself doing with the princess. In the moment, however, it was something that she desperately wanted. Pulling on the blonde, she gently licked the strawberry on the soft lips before her. Leora answered to the request and opened her mouth to the persistent touching. 

Malori’s tongue ran along Leora’s lips, pleased at the embarrassed whine that she got for her efforts. Her teeth carefully pulled along the soft flesh before kissing it again, tongue flecking gums and the roof of the mouth. The blonde was shivering, mouth open and eyes closed as she was teased. Her chest was raising up and down with her increased pace of breathing, light tears of pleasure in her eyes. ‘ _So erotic..._ ’ Malori’s mind realized when she took a moment to observe what her actions were doing to the girl.

Blue eyes fluttered open, gazing into the violet orbs before her. “Sweetheart...” This time she moved forward, kissing Malori and running her hands over the mage’s sides. The loose shirt was shifted, soft hands meeting skin and soon scales along the small of the girl’s back.

“Aaahhnnnn!” Malori’s primal moan came through loudly as her back arched forward towards Leora. The princess looked startled at first, but soon felt the area a little closer, getting a repressed, whimpering sound from the squirming girl.

“Not only horns... You’re getting a tail too?”

“Nggh...” Malori could only nod her reply.

“I’m... not sure if I dislike that idea...” Leora’s voice was unsteady, her free hand moving to caress one of the small horns on her fiancée’s head. At once, Malori gasped, a dark red blush going across her face. Silence came over them for a moment, broken only by whines and moans as the new sensitive spots were played with. Finally, Malori kicked her feet out and lurched forward, hugging herself tightly against Leora to get her to stop. “H-hey, wait, don’t!”

Pulling back, the blonde squirmed and shifted quickly. Her breathing picked up and cheeks darkened even more. Despite the intimate mood, her sapphire eyes were almost shaking in fear. Her fiancée slowly reached for her, pausing her hand a few inches away from making contact.

“...Sorry.” Leora slowly reached up to accept the hand to hold and pulled it to her lips so she could kiss a finger. “I didn’t mean that, I just got scared...” Her body shifted, carefully pulling Malori back into an embrace to kiss her. Mouth to mouth, breast to breast, legs to legs. 

‘ _...Oh._ ’ Malori gently pulled back and laid her head on the pillow the two shared. ‘ _That’s what it is..._ ’ 

Leora looked away as the realization came over her face. “...Sorry I’m like this... I know... you’re a lesbian so... Is it okay if I go make something right quick?” Carefully she moved to touch their noses again, rubbing the tip of hers against Malori’s in a special kind of kiss. “I know how to make a transformation potion… It only lasts a few hours, but I want to make love to you and this way you won’t feel uncomfortable.”

‘ _A transformation…_ ’ Several emotions ran through the redhead’s mind in rapid succession. Shock, disbelief, anger, confusion, doubt, sadness, and longing. Each one lasted barely a second before moving on to the next, leaving her in a scattered mess for a moment. Leora was about to move, so she reached over to stop her. At once she opened her mouth “Ah… nngh… Ahhn….” Again, words just wouldn’t form.

Sudden realization came over the princess’ face. “Wait, I just thought of something… it was one of the first summoning spells I learned. How did it go again…?” Several false starts and failed attempts came before a successful summon was cast. A simple glowing blue feather floated in the air, which she plucked up. Scribbling her name right in the air, she flicked the floating word with the feather and it spun around so Malori could read it. “I forgot all about this spell… I’m sorry.”

Accepting the feather, Malori wrote a short message in the air before flicking it around for Leora to read. _I don’t want you to change._

“But…” The two looked at each other over the pillow as they laid in the bed. “If you… see it... you’ll never be able to look at me as a girl again…”

Narrowing her eyes, the feather pen once again scribbled blue streaks of light into the air: _Who are you to decide what I think?_ Almost just as soon as the words were read, Malori reached out and gripped them in her fist so they shattered into sparkling dust. The mage shook her head and started to write once more: _No, I mean, I don’t think like that, even if you worry about it._

“…I’m sorry.” Leora looked down at the sheets. “It never bothers me day to day… but… being with you… here in my bed…” Her voice started to get a little softer. “What if you really can’t? Last year… I met the son of a royal guard… we hit it off… got tipsy…went to a room… he said he didn’t care at all, but as soon as his hand touched me…” A sigh. “He stammered out about how we were moving too fast and ran out.” Looking back to the caring expression of the one before her, she finished her thought. “I know you only like girls…”

Ever so slowly Malori shifted under the covers, crawling over the princess and making her lay on her back. The glowing feather wrote sparkling words in the air between them carefully. Malori slowly made them turn so Leora could read them. _I’m a lesbian. I would never touch a man._

“…Yeah.” Leora looked to the side. “I know.” She felt Malori shift again, moving from her stomach. Instead of getting off of her, she instead found the mage sitting on her thighs. A soft, slender hand gently traced fingertips along her panties. “Malori!?” With a hard gasp she looked down in shock at the smiling girl.

Malori laid her palm over the small bulge in the white fabric under her, a smile on her face. Her free hand moved the feather back to the floating words, underlining the part about how she wouldn’t be with a guy. It took a few moments for the implication to sink in and tears started to come to the corners of the girl’s eyes. A few more words were added carefully under them, slowly and smoothly written. _My fiancée is a woman. May I, Leora?_ She sat the feather down and waited, not moving her hand from where it sat.

The blonde took a small breath before slowly nodding, not knowing what to expect from the sudden request. “You…may?” 

Malori slowly leaned over to kiss the girl under her. ‘ _I’ve lied to you a lot lately, Leora._ ’ Gentle pressing of lips moved from the mouth along to the blonde’s throat. ‘ _I told you I loved you when I didn’t mean it..._ ’ Hands slid up along the sheer fabric of Leora’s nightgown, pushing it upwards to reveal her breasts and stomach. A small, embarrassed moan came paired with the princess bringing her thumb up to her lips to bite shyly. 

‘ _If just for tonight... I want to treat you right._ ’ Malori continued her trail down the smooth stomach that twitched under her, licked along the lines of the feminine hips of the girl below. ‘ _I’ll have to choose you or Vel..._ ’ Two fingers hooked the white and blue lace panties so she could begin to slide them over the soft legs.

“M-Malori!?” Leora covered her face with both hands. “Uhm... Uhm...!?” Despite her words, she didn’t stop her fiancée from completing the action. She felt her legs being slightly parted and a cheek rest against her thigh. Ever so slowly she peeked through her fingers to see the redhead just looking at her fondly, one hand rubbing her tummy encouragingly. Several seconds passed before Leora’s breathing calmed down and the fear gripping her began to fade. A small nod came and her soon-to-be lover smiled in return.

Shifting a little, Malori turned her eyes to what was before her. Leora’s dick was different than what she had imagined from what little she had overheard from her schoolmates. Although a few of her female friends talked about their boyfriends being huge, veiny, and throbbing, Leora was... small, cute… feminine. Gently she caressed it into her palm, a grin coming over her face as it became a little stiffer in the process. ‘ _It’s adorable..._ ’

“Mmmnnggh...” The embarrassed sound was paired with the princess hiding behind her hands again. Her neck and even the tips of her ears were burning a deep scarlet red. “Malori... That’s embarrassing... don’t look at it like that...”

‘ _Why?_ ’ the mage pondered curiously. The member in her hand felt nice. It was soft, warm, giving to her touch but also firm to her grip. The scent was like roses mixed with a light touch of an erotic edge that was strangely satisfying to know that she was the cause of. ‘ _This is your body, Leora, and it’s beautiful._ ’ 

Even though she couldn’t say the words, Malori leaned forward so she could softly kiss the tip of the girlish dick before her. Her fiancée squirmed, another whine of embarrassment coming from behind her hands. “Maloriii...”

‘ _Gently..._ ’ The word went through her mind as she wrapped her fingers completely around the shaft before her. ‘ _Up and down… like this?_ ’ Her limited knowledge seemed to be enough to make the girl’s back arch, hips pushing a little more against the hand causing the reaction. ‘ _Oh my, she’s sensitive!_ ’ 

Feeling a bit of pride swelling up in her, Malori made it a point to be sure to catch her fiancée’s eyes when they peeked through fingers. Blue met violet and locked together at once. Unable to speak, she hoped her eyes would be able to convey how she was feeling. ‘ _Relax... you’re with me, so it’s okay to enjoy this._ ’

Leora weakly squirmed to a comfortable position, head resting on her pillow and hand reaching down to take the free one of her partner. Steady, rhythmic breathing came along with the up and down motions of the mage’s hand. Every few moments her leg would twitch, getting a pleased look from the one causing the spasms. Then when the mage would do something especially right Leora would stiffen in her palm, which made Malori look pleased with herself. “Ma... Malori... I...”

Taking the hint, the sliding slowed down to a soothing stop. Her hand released its hold and curious eyes looked at the sticky substance along the top of her skin that was leaving a trail to the tip of her princess’ dick. ‘ _Is this… precum?’_

Seeing the look, Leora instantly began to stammer. “Ah, s-sorry! I can get you a towel...”

Instead, Malori moved the feather pen again to make illuminating blue letters hover in the air between them once more. _It shows that you felt good, right?_ An unsure nod came so Malori just smiled to show that it was a good thing. 

Watching Malori reach to go under her own shirt was something that would be burned into her mind for the rest of her life. Panties that were not on her for even an hour were slid down over her thighs to hang over the one ankle that didn’t quite make it out of them. The nightgown was pulled up and once more Leora was graced with the sight of the girl’s nude image before her. “Oh wow... you’re gorgeous...”

Hands moved to touch the mage’s sides, one sliding up while the other moved down. Palms traced flesh, eyes drinking in what many only wished they could see. Soft breasts, defined hips, feminine lines, flaming red pubic hair above wet lips between her parted legs. “You’re a goddess...” Leora’s words came out in a hushed whisper, spoken more for herself than intended for her future lover to hear. 

Cheeks quickly matched the shade of Malori’s hair. Looking down shyly, it took a moment for the smaller girl to glance back up to the amazed face of the princess under her. Ever so slowly they began to move together, as if knowing what the other was thinking. Careful repositioning, hands guiding each other, and soon the feeling of penetration made them both gasp at new sensations.

“If… if it hurts…” Leora whispered softly as her hand gripped Malori’s waist to help steady her. A soft shaking of red hair came with a shy sound. “Malori...” Her other hand interlaced their fingers. “I love you...” As the words registered, the mage slowly sank onto the smooth shaft below her. 

Small whines of pleasure mixed with new sounds of intimacy came from the girl on top’s throat as she bottomed herself on smooth skin. Deep breaths were taken, a soothing hand ran along her side, and caring eyes were gazing at her lovingly. ‘ _We’re making love,_ ’ Malori’s mind realized as her body began to move again. ‘ _I’m... with Leora..._ ’ The princess’ head tilted back, unrestrained pants of pleasure escaping from her.

“Malori... Malori...” The blonde could only gasp the name over and over between sucking in air and whining out pleased sounds at what she was feeling. “Oh gods.... Malori...”

“Ahhn...” Hunching over, the two embraced fully. Back and forth motions came with light bouncing of hips, the sounds of their sex becoming more and more frantic. “Nnngh...!” Although unable to form words, her emotions seemed to get across without any problems. Mouths met once again, each girl trying to lick the taste of fruit from one another’s tongues. 

When parting for air, Leora wrapped her arms around her lover and held her close so she could gently roll them over. “You’re pushing yourself,” the soft words came across Malori’s ear tenderly. “Rest for a moment.” Another loving kiss came as their bodies adjusted to the taller one being on top.

‘ _She could tell I’m still weak..._ ’ the redhead meekly looked up as arms snaked around under her. One went under her arm and moved up so a hand caressed her neck and head, while the other slid under her waist to support her body. ‘ _She’s being so gentle with me...’_ Legs moving up, she wrapped them around Leora’s slender hips and locked her ankles. 

“Ahh.... Ahhnn....” Malori’s head leaned back, eyes closing. The new position was more intense as the pace and control was no longer hers to direct. Her lover claimed her lips once more, their breath fighting with the desire to stay connected. ‘ _She’s so careful, but it’s still making my mind melt..._ ’ 

The feeling of sweat mixing combined with the sounds of skin connecting at an faltering pace signaled the soon to be ending of their moment of love making. “Mal....ori... I’m...”

“Ahh....” Unable to reply, the redhaired girl simply held onto her partner tighter. Arms wrapped around smooth skin matted with blond hair, while her legs pressed harder against straining thighs. A small nod came and the two looked into each other’s eyes. Leora was gasping, breathing in broken puffs of air as small tears came to the corners of her eyes. ‘ _Me too,_ ’ Malori realized in that moment. Violet eyes widened, breath catching as she replied to the unspoken words. ‘ _I love you too..._ ’

The embrace tightened, bodies spasming as their climax finally hit the breaking point. Leora pulled her lover closer, whispering broken words between pleasure-filled gasps of air. “So much... so much...” She felt Malori embrace her closer, lips once more touching hers. Her body shook for several seconds more before finally sagging down and resting cheek against cheek while trying to recover.

Ever so slowly the purple eyed girl moved her legs from the deadlock around Leora’s waist. Her muscles were shaking, body still weak from having just woken from her near death slumber, let alone a round of passionate sex. Her arms took more effort to move, finding herself clinging tightly and not wanting to let go. With time her exhaustion won out and her arms fell limply to the side.

The blonde smiled softly, moving to lovingly kiss the mage’s forehead. “I love you so much, sweetheart.” The kind words washed over the tired woman under her as she pushed herself up to gaze at her lover. “I’ll do everything I can for you, Malori... Trust me to take care of you, alright?”

A slow nod came and soon Leora laid back down, this time spooning the girl from the side. No longer did she try to keep her distance, but instead snuggled her lover proudly without shame of her body. “Rest, my love.” Leora’s gentle voice wafted through the tired mind of the girl in her arms. “I have you.”

Feeling her eyes start to close, Malori could barely think before sleep began to overtake her once more. ‘ _How am I going to choose..._?’

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think <3


End file.
